Vade Mecum
by Ari and Mo
Summary: A ship, a morph, a mystery and some sexual tension. Just add water. [HectorLyn] [SerraErk] [NinoJaffar] [WilRebecca] [PriscillaGuy] [FlorinaSain] [EliwoodNinian] [FarainaDart] [FioraKent]
1. Prolouge: Past The Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here.

**Past the Ocean**

Prologue

"_I know that," She argued hotly, "But what's **past** the ocean?"_

Tomorrow, they would see the shores of Dread Isle, Lyndis thought as she sat quietly on the deck, her green hair flicking around her face in the wind. The others were below deck, most of them asleep. Smiling lightly, she stood and walked evenly to the bow, her dress flapping around her knees. Lyn leaned forward ever so slightly, just to see the water beneath the ship, and found herself falling towards the water.

"Ah-!" She let of a half-scream, flailing on one foot at the edge of the long pole, waving her arms as if trying to swim through mid-air.

A warm hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to the deck.

"Oof! Dangit, woman, you're heavy!" The gruff voice of Hector yelled as Lyn toppled onto him. Lyn yelped, her face turning a slight red as she jumped off the blue-haired man. He stood grumbling. "Isn't there a thanks in order?" Hector said crossly. Lyn glared, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was perfectly fine," She said dryly, glaring at him. Hector scowled. "You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you, pervert?"

"Ha! Don't hold your breath."

"Brute!"

"Madwoman!"

The lord and lady stood, upon the deck of the ship taking them to almost certain doom, and screamed at each other. This went on for a few minutes, before Hector broke off, scowling angrily at the Swordmadian before him.

"Fine, believe what you want."

Lyn smiled proudly and walked to the edge of the ship, leaning over the rail to look at the horizon, her eyes claming as she breathed the sea air. Hector stood for a moment, perplexed by how fast she could go from a madwoman to a maidenly lady-of-the-court, before taking a few tentative steps forward to stand next to her, his brows still knotted upon his forehead.

"I wonder what's out there..." She spoke as much to herself as him, "Beyond the horizon?"

"Dread Isle, I guess," Lyn jumped at bit at the sound of his voice, and he braced himself for her to begin yelling again. Instead she merely looked once again out to sea.

"I mean past that."

"Ocean again, I'd think." She scowled at him.

"And after that?"

"More ocean," Hector looked oddly at the girl beside him. She turned to face him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"I know _that_," She argued hotly, "But what's _past_ the ocean?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, and somewhere in a corner of his mind he found himself asking 'What _is _past the ocean?'.

"I don't suppose anyone knows," He found himself saying. Lyn didn't answer, merely looked across the great blue beyond. The two stood there for a moment, Lyn leaning on the rail to gaze at the water and Hector standing awkwardly, his great arms at his sides.

Lyn unclipped the Mani Katti from her belt, laying it on the deck beside her. In all her Sacrean quickness she stood upon the rail in a matter of seconds. She raised her hands above her head... And dove. She had perfect form, her back arched beautifully, green ponytail flying, coming up from beneath the waves after she hit the water. Laughing, Lyn waved to Hector. "Come on in!" She cried up to him, "The water's great!"

Hector stared down at his soaking wet acquaintance and shook his head vaguely. "You're insane!" He walked away from the side.

Lyn frowned, until Hector reappeared at the rail, climbing onto to it clumsily and diving gracelessly into the water below. Surfacing next to Lyn, the soggy man flashed a smile. "You're lucky I am, too."

She splashed him. He splashed her back. Laughing, the two found themselves engaged in a splashing match as the red sun rose quietly over the watery horizon.

"I think I'll go there someday."

Hector blinked. Lyn had stopped splashing, and was now trending water and gazing at the rising sun. She looked at him.

"Past the ocean, I mean."

He swam over to her and began to roughly trend water. "How?'

"In a boat, I guess."

Hector was silent for a moment, before saying, "I'd go with you, if you asked me."

Lyn didn't even turn. "...Okay then. Promise?"

Hector nodded. "Promise."

---------------------------------------------

Eliwood stood upon the deck, his cape flapping in the light breeze that rippled the water. He stared down at his two friends in the clear water, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Lord Eliwood?"

He turned. One of Fargus' crewmen, Dart, stood behind him, looking oddly down at Lyn and Hector.

"Should we send a rope down for 'em?"

Eliwood shook his head. "Nah," He said, turning. He glanced over his shoulder at the two once more, "They could use the exercise."

-------------------------------------------------

A/N : I know, they're slightly out-of-character. The title is Latin. It means 'Go with me.' There will be more chapters. The parings will be Lyn x Hector, Eliwood x Ninian, Nino x Jaffar, Erk x Serra, Florina x Sain, Wil x Rebecca, Priscilla x Guy... And some others, if anyone can think of any for me.


	2. The Horizion: Blue Promise

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem.

**The Horizon: Blue Promise**

Chapter One

_Wil, however, continued to look up at Lyn, his face full of disbelief._

"_You would leave the Lyndis' Legion?"_

* * *

_One year later..._

"Happy birthday, Hector!" Eliwood, a year older and still as good a friend to Hector as ever, stood before the scowling axe-wielder. The blue-haired man shook his head. Eliwood smiled kindly. "I'm glad you invited everyone."

Hector glared. "I would've invited no one if you hadn't been on me to have a party."

Eliwood smiled brightly. "You wound me to my very soul," He said, passing Hector a wrapped gift as he swept into the dancing hall behind his friend.

"Do you want me to take that, milord?" Matthew appeared at Hector's elbow, smiling brightly, "Oh, yes, and happy birthday."

Furiously, Hector thrust the gift into Matthew's open arms. The spy raised an eyebrow. Hector glared daggers at him. The thief shrugged it off and started off; saying over his shoulder, "See you, my dear lord!"

Hector leaned against the marble doorway into the grand ballroom of the Ostian palace, sighing. He closed his eyes, thinking 'Man, I hate that guy sometimes...'

"Hello Hector!"

He jumped, nearly hitting his head against the short doorframe. A few voices laughed. Hector opened his eyes. Lyndis stood before him, long blood-red dress falling elegantly to the floor around her feet, one hand on her hip. A gold pendant hung from her neck and her green hair was done up with hair sticks into a bun atop her head. Behind her stood Kent, the Crimson Sword, done up in a red suit and Sain, the Green Lance, in a matching suit in green. Florina, the skittish sky-rider, stood behind them in a long, pure-white ball gown, lilacs woven into her wavy hair, silver bangles ordaining her pale arms. Next to her was Wil, the archer, his suit of a simple blue.

Lyn smiled. "Happy birthday," She passed him a gift, whispering to him, "Watch out for the ceiling, big guy."

Hector turned to make a rude retort, but Kent said his hellos and passed the Lord of Ostia his gift. The others followed suit.

"Want me to take those?" Serra stood at the nearly buried Hector's side in a mere moment. Her pink hair was let down; it flowed over her light-purple dressed shoulders and cascaded down her back. She held out white-gloved hands, taking a peek into the room. Hector piled gifts into the distracted cleric's arms. Serra caught sight of what she'd been looking for- a royal-blue clad Erk- and giggled, before walked off to place the gifts elsewhere.

Hector hit his head against the doorway, one eye peering into the hall. Lyn stood surrounded by noble men, her face a vibrant red. Eliwood and Ninian (Who was dressed in a flowing blue-green gown) waltzed across the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other. The pegasus sisters leaned against the wall, Florina fiddling with her bracelets, Fiora, in a gown tinted a very light sea green, stood stiffly, watching her siblings, and Farina smoothing her tinted sky blue gown. Serra had found her way into the hall and now stood chatting with Erk, Lord Pent (In a deep blue), and Lady Louise (In a sweeping light pink gown). Sain flirted with the noble ladies, while Kent kept an eye on Lyn. The young mage, Nino, spun around, making her frilly, spring green dress twirl around her. The Angel of Death, a cold, silent man called Jaffar, stood watching her, the closest thing he could get to a smile spread across his face. Rebecca, the Wildflower, walked with her childhood friend, Wil, her multicolored skirts swishing around her as she moved. Her brother, Dart, a pirate without memory of his time with his sister, walked with them, his burly arms covered in a watery-blue suit. Isadora, lady knight, and Harken, another knight of Phaere danced, their blue-and-white garments spinning with them. Priscilla, the healer, stood with her brother, Raven, in their matching, dark-purple attire. Lucius, the monk and good friend of Raven, stood with them, his white monk's habit falling to his feet. Guy, Sacrean swordsman, watched the small group, trying to figure if he wanted to join them or not as he played with the sleeve of his green dinner suit.

"Lord Hector?" For a second time, Hector jumped. Oswin stood before him, holding a card. His simple black suit was very Oswin-y, Hector thought, taking the card. Something fell out (A small panting).

"Your brother," Oswin now referred to Uther only as 'Your brother', "Would've wanted you to have her."

* * *

Lyndis sighed. She had just escaped the many noblemen intent upon courting her, and was now hiding in a corner near the punch. Florina and Sain had detached themselves from siblings and females to check on her.

"Are you having fun, Lyn?" Florina's voice wavered slightly; she was worried about her friend. For her sake, Lyn forced a smile.

"Yeah!" The overly-peppy voice was not her own. "This is great, isn't it?"

Both Florina and Sain looked relived. "Very good, o beauteous Lady Lyndis! It would bring your dear Sain much woe to see you unhappy!"

Lyn nodded and grimly held up a pitcher. "Punch?" Asked the cheerful voice.

* * *

Florina sipped her punch idly, her eyes scanning the hall. Her sisters had left her; Fiora had gone to chat with Kent and Farina had hunted down Dart, Wil, and Rebecca to talk. Her eyes fell upon Fiora and Kent. Her older sister was now talking with both Kent and Sain. Florina blushed. How did her sister manage to be so bold? How did she talk with the men? How did she talk with _Sain_?

A slow, romantic tune started up. A bit away, Farina forcefully pulled Dart away from his group and a blushing Kent asked Fiora dance. The two archers began to waltz.

Sain walked over.

Florina felt her heat rate increase. What should she do? She tried to catch her sisters' eyes, but they both gazed into the eyes of their dance partners. Lyn was huffily spooning out punch to the Hurricane, Legalut.

"O heavenly angel of the sky," Sain had reached her, and he now held out his hand, "By what cruel fate do you stand alone?"

Florina didn't answer. She just looked into his eyes, her heart racing at a rate she thought dangerous. And a corner of her mind whispered, 'Why _do _you stand alone, Florina?' She didn't know what made her do it.

She took his hand.

* * *

Rebecca was dancing.

She was 16, yet this was the first time she had ever danced with a man. She knew it was pathetic. The man was Wil. She had known him since they were both in diapers; a safe first dance.

He was 17. Rebecca wasn't sure if that made him a man. In the public eye, Wil was probably a man. But his eyes danced with a child-like glow, and she knew that inside, Wil was not a man. He was probably still 12 years old in there. The boy in front of her had not had parents since he was young. He had not been scolded, he had not been repressed. There had been no rules or curfews or duties or family honor.

Rebecca frowned slightly. Wil smiled goofily.

"Hey," He whispered, "Wanna have some fun?"

She didn't have time to ask what he meant. He barreled over to Louise and Pent.

"Mind if we cut in?"

A few minutes later, Wil was looking up at Lady Louise, Rebecca was feeling awkward as she tangoed with Lord Pent, and Rebecca was sure that Wil was still very much a boy.

* * *

Hector stared oddly at the picture. His head swam with memories of his older brother, of the ocean, of the journey. He walked quietly across the floor.

"Punch?" Lyndis smiled sardonically, holding out the pitcher. Her hair sticks had been removed, leaving her green hair tumbling down her back.

Hector shook his head.

Lyn's eye narrowed. "You okay?"

Hector looked up, glaring at her. Lyn winced. "Ouch..." She mumbled, "Okay, okay... What's that?"

"Noth-!" She cut him off, snatching the picture from his hands.

"Oh."

It was a beautiful painting- a true masterpiece, the strokes were clean, the colors were clear. It was Hector- but a younger Hector, only about 8 or 9- and a younger, unscarred Uther, standing upon the docks of a nearby port before a huge, three-masted ship. 'Quiet Deception' was written in thick letters upon the starboard side.

Hector carefully slipped the picture from Lyn's grasp. He looked for a minute at the picture, Lyn just standing there, her arm slumping to her side.

"Well," Hector finally spoke, "Let's go."

"Hmm?" Lyn looked at him oddly. Hector raised an eyebrow.

"I did make a promise."

* * *

The horse Ostia lent Lyn was beautiful. A bay mare, her eyes were keen and blue. As she mounted, sitting side-saddle so not to destroy the dress, Lyn grinned. Hector attempted to mount a gray gelding, falling onto the ground.

"Lady Lyndis?"

Lyn turned. Gathered in the open doorway of the barn, Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil stared at her with open eyes.

"Where are you going?" It was Florina who spoke. Her voice wavered; it appeared she was about to cry.

Lyn turned to Hector, looking for help, but he was too busy cursing, his face covered in horse dung. Her eyes returning to her friends, she sighed. She'd told them about the promise Hector made her; they just didn't believe it would ever happen.

"The horizon."

Florina began to cry. Kent frowned, and Sain turned to Florina, informing her that she was not beautiful when she cried. Wil, however, continued to look up at Lyn, his face full of disbelief.

"You would leave the Lyndis' Legion?"

Hector wiped horse dung of his face as Lyn dismounted, running over to hug the Legion in turn. "No," She said, "Never."

The five wound themselves into a group hug.

* * *

Hector turned to yell for more horses, but Matthew, Serra, and Oswin were already there. The look on their faces was plainly pleading.

"...Alright," He mumbled, trying not to let on that he was touched, "Just don't expect me to hug you."

They hugged him.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! xX Don't worry, more people are coming on the boat. Like Nino, Jaff-Jaff, Priscilla, Raven, Lucius, Guy, Rebecca, Erk, Pent, Louise, Dart, Farina, Fiora... 


	3. Serenade of Hoofbeats: Laughter Song

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**Serenade of Hoof Beats: Laughter Song**

Chapter Two

_For what seemed like a forever to Hector everyone was still and Lyn and her horse galloped through the wet grass, her soaked hair flying behind her, her head thrown back, laughing._

* * *

Lyndis helped Hector onto his horse. The blue haired man cursed vulgarly the whole ordeal, his face red with embarrassment. The lord and lady were in the horse barn of Ostia, surrounded by friends mounting horses. 

Sain, the Green Lance, and Kent, the Crimson Sword, both sat proudly upon their own horses, Angel and Drumbeat, respectively. Florina, the sky-rider, gracefully mounted her pegasus, flowers falling out of her hair. Oswin, knight of Ostia, clumsily mounted his war horse, a stallion called Dawnscar. Serra, a cleric in service to the house of Ostia, clambered onto a lovely blue-gray mare, ripping her purple dress in the process. Matthew, the greatest spy in Ostia's network, was quickly upon the back of a gelding. Wil, the archer, could be found sitting on the back of a mare Ostia was lending to him.

Lyn mounted the mare she was borrowing from House Ostia, her crimson skirts flowing as she sat side-saddle upon her back.

"So!" It was Serra who spoke, "We're a ship crew?"

Hector and Lyn glanced at each other.

"Yeah," Hector answered, "I guess we are."

* * *

Nino was bored. She sat in a chair, fiddling with her short green hair, wondering where Rebecca had gone of to. She had just gone to get Wil! 

"Where are they...?" She whined, looking up at Jaffar. Many said the man was cold and heartless, but Nino didn't think so. Jaffar had always been nice to Nino.

"..." That was all Jaffar said for an answer. That was all he usually said. But Nino had figured a way of understanding those "..."'s. This one meant he didn't know.

"Should we go look for them?"

"..." Yes.

Nino stood up, smoothing her spring-green skirts. "Well, let's go then!"

* * *

Rebecca sighed. Where had that boy gone? Now she was lost in Ostia's largest building. Her skirts rustled as she moved, annoying her greatly. 

She turned her head into the stable. She smiled. There sat Wil, upon the high back of a horse. He noticed her in the doorway.

"Becca!" He called, waving. She scowled. She hated when he called her Becca... Wil looked over at Lady Lyndis, who sat side-saddle on a mare towards the front of the group Wil was in. "You ever been on a boat?"

* * *

"...He's still looking at us..." 

Raven, clad in lovely dark purple, glared at the swordsman, Guy, across the hall. His sister, Priscilla, tilted her head thoughtfully. His best friend, Lucius, looked between the two.

"Should someone go talk to him?" Lucius said kindly. "He's all alone."

"Not me," Raven said automatically. People weren't his 'thing'.

Lucius looked at Priscilla. She didn't notice. Her green eyes remained upon the boy across the room.

Without any prodding, she started over to Guy, her short red hair flowing as much as it could as she walked. Long purple dress swishing around her sandaled feet, she smiled lightly.

"Hello," Priscilla said loudly, "Would you like to go for a ride with us?" She gestured at her brother and friend.

Raven sighed.

* * *

Jaffar walked calmly behind the skipping Nino. The girl was 15, but still acted like a child. 

He was rather jealous. He never had a chance to be a child. Expected to be emotionless, he could never be happy. He could never love. Jaffar had no father or mother.

That was something they had in common. Nino's parents were gone. Long gone. But she had loved Sonia and her 'step-father'. Jaffar could not love.

He had to remind himself that constantly, and did again as they turned down a hallway leading outside.

He loved Nino, with all his cold and twisted heart. He hated himself for it.

Nino deserved someone young and whole and kind and happy. Jaffar was none of these.

"Nino!" It was the Wildflower. She sat atop a large warhorse, her skirts falling around her. The two were at the back of a large concentration of horses leaving the barn.

Nino turned to Jaffar, her eyes sparkling merrily. "You were right," She said happily, "We could find them!"

"..." Jaffar closed his eyes briefly and thought with all his might.

_The Angel of Death cannot love._

* * *

Hector looked vaguely at Lyn. Ostia was running out of horses. 

Florina had run off to ask her sisters if they wanted to come. Rebecca, Nino, and Jaffar had joined their group, with Wil and Rebecca going to get Dart. Serra went off to hunt down Erk. And now, Priscilla, Guy, Lucius and Raven made their way up to the stable.

Lyn laughed. "Hey!" She waved to the small group headed their way. Hector had never seen her so happy. "You like boats?"

They looked at her oddly. Then Priscilla nodded slowly. "Yeah. Boats..."

Hector sighed. The stable-lad sighed. Lyn just laughed.

* * *

Rain pattered slowly on the ground as the last of their group (Farina, Fiora, Dart, Erk, Pent, and Louise) mounted horses. Lyn was still laughing. 

Hector looked over at her. "You're crazy," He said gloomily, the utter insanity catching up to him, "Who the heck is gonna take care of Ostia for me?"

"Eliwood?" She shrugged, turning to look behind her as Farina dismount her pegasus to scold Dart's poor handling of the horse before facing him again. "Aren't you excited?"

Hector didn't get the chance to answer. Farina re-mounted her pegasus, yelling up to the front of their band, "Ready!"

Lyn kicked her horse. For what seemed like a forever to Hector everyone was still and Lyn and her horse galloped through the wet grass, her soaked hair flying behind her, her head thrown back, laughing.

Then Kent spurred Drumbeat into a gallop. Everyone else followed his example (In the case of Hector, Dart, and Guy, rather clumsily). A serenade of hoof beats and Lyn's laughter sounded across the grounds. Limitless and free as the wind rushed through his blue hair, Hector found laughs erupting in his chest as well, and soon his gleeful whoops joined those of Lyn.

Serra's giggles, Mathew's kind laughter, and Oswin's deep chuckles added to the song, among others.

In a chorus of laughter, the parade of adventure-seekers left Ostia.

* * *

A/N: Yay. -.- It's sorta short. I like it, though. Expect next chapter soon!

Sorry for the delay. I got distracted.


End file.
